Robot's can't be lesbian can they!
by Pixal Borg life
Summary: NO SPOILERS! uwu
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is a lesbian story please don't have me it's just ideas I have don't ask why this also includes kinda wolf children and false characters OK let's get on with the story!**

The ninja were walking to the power plant to shut down the power as they planned. Pixal seemed worried and looking away from Zane. _He won't like me if I tell him..._ Pixal thought. Zane noticed this unusual behavior. "Pixal?" Zane asked breaking the silence. Pixal seemed surprised but didn't respond. Zane than put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

Pixal saw his hand and shook it off. Zane didn't know what to do with this behavior, so he did the stupid thing which was. "Pixal somethings wrong I can tell." "Nothings wrong!" Pixal shouted than walked away from him. Zane sighed. "You alright Zane?" Kai asked. "It's Pixal." Zane quietly spoke "She seems off." "I thought that too buddy maybe we can talk to her." Kai suggested.

"I di-" Zane than was cut off by the bushes rustling. Pixal's eyes widened and everyone seemed to notice. _NO NOT HER! _Pixal though scared. "It's okay Pix it's probably a bunny!" Jay said trying to calm her down. Than what seemed as a blonde girl fell out. Everyone looked at the girl as Pixal hid behind Zane. "Pixy!" she screamed than ran to hug Pixal who was half of her size. "Still short as ever?" she giggled. Pixal growled at her.

"So who's this?" Cole asked. "Well this is Mackenzie..." Pixal said looking down as if she were sorry. "You seem sad about her what's wrong?" Kai asked. "Well I used to be..." Pixal's voice became soft as she said her final words. "What?" Jay asked. Pixal than looked to the side and than screamed "I USED TO BE LESBIAN OKAY!" she than covered her face to cry.

Zane came and rubbed her back. "It's okay Kai has a crush on Lloyd." Zane blurted out as Kai blushed. "ZANE!" He than screamed. Pixal began to snicker as Mackenzie came to pick the small android up. "So miss me?" She asked flirty like. "Nope!" Pixal said than stuck her tongue out.

Mackenzie than giggled. "Always were feisty little pup." Pixal crossed her arms and looked to the side avoiding eye contact with the girl. "Hmm do you have foundation on?" Mackenzie questioned. "NO!" Lied Pixal. Mackenzie than wiped her metal skin around the eye revealing a huge slash with wires tucked in the sides.

Everyone gasped than Zane ran over to her. "I got this." Mackenzie stated than revealed wolf ears and a tail. Everyone gasped than she revealed wolf ears and a tail on Pixal. Everyone was shocked. "Can we just go to the-" she was cut short by Mackenzie licking her slash. "What are you doing?" Pixal asked annoyed. "Helping with your wound." Mackenzie's tail began to wag. "Well stop..." Pixal than pushed her out of the way than hid her tail and ears.

"C'mon let's get going!"

**Okay this chapter sucked but don't worry there's more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter two! Took way longer to write and took longer to post than I wanted... Sorry if it's short but has a weird ending i'm planning! Hehehehehe try to guess! ~Mia**

Pixal groaned as Mackenzie was following them with her tail wagging. Pixal stops cold in her tracks, "Can't you just leave?" Pixal says with her voice full of fury. "Nope pup!" Mackenzie said wagging her tail more

Pixal growled at her "STOP CALLING ME PUP!" she shoved her to the ground Mackenzie seemed hurt by this. She got up and garbed Pixal's waist, "Let me go weirdo!" Pixal yells. "I'll show you something you'll enjoy puppy." Mackenzie snickers a bit

Pixal sighed... "Fi-" she was cut off by Mackenzie kissing her. Her eyes widened as she slowly took out a knife. Zane saw her do this, "Mackenzie watch out!" He screamed as she pushed Pixal to the ground. "Dangerous much pup?" Mackenzie giggled

Pixal crossed her arms "let's just go!" She yelled whipping her lips. Mackenzie revealed her tail and wolf ears. Pixal rolled her eyes. Jay was blushing a bit _Why do I like her so much... _He wondered. _I LIKE NYA! _

Kai tapped Pixal's shoulder that caused her to shake as a chill went up her spine. "Heh sorry Pix." Kai apologized. Pixal rolled her eyes. "My name isn't "Pix" it's PIXAL!" she said agitated. "Angry often?" Kai asked smirking. Pixal growled. "Sorry feisty but why don you like her? I mean you did date her." Kai said chuckling a bit. "I do it's just that she reveals all my secrets than kisses me..." Pixal replied. "Well were you gonna tell us?" Kai asked. "Well maybe but not that way..."


End file.
